disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Berlioz
Berlioz is a character in Disney's 1970 film The Aristocats. He is a black-furred kitten, the youngest child of Duchess and the younger brother of Toulouse and Marie, and voiced by Dean Clark. Appearance Berlioz has blue eyes, a small and skinny black furred body with a lighter grey stomach. He also wears a small red ribbon around his neck that is tied. Being a kitten, he's fairly small. Personality Berlioz is usually very quiet but mischievous. He plays the piano, as seen when Duchess asks him to practice his Scales and Arpeggios with his sister Marie. Role in Film Berlioz first appears in The Aristocats during the opening credits, which display some of the scenes that he will appear in later. Berlioz is next seen during the carriage ride during the beginning of the movie, where he rides on Frou-Frou's head. At the end of the carriage ride, his mother, Duchess, reminds him to thank Frou-Frou for letting him ride on her head (which he does). After asking how his thank you was, Duchess comments, "That was very nice." Later, Berlioz is in a race with his siblings to see who goes through the front door first. When Marie states that she has the right of way, Berlioz sides with Toulouse's argument that Marie isn't a lady, even going as far to say that she's "nothing but a sister." Soon, Berlioz ends up in a fight with his sister (with Toulouse encouraging his brother from the sidelines). Berlioz tickle tortures Marie, but ends up receiving punishment when his sister refuses to fight fair by tugging at his bowtie. Eventually, the fight ends when Toulouse accidentally knocks down a candle and hurts Marie. Duchess comes in to break up the fighting, insisting that fighting won't make them sophisticated (stating later that "Aristocats do not practice biting and clawing and things like that"). Berlioz insists that Marie started it, while Marie retaliates, "Ladies do not start fights, but they can finish them!" Soon enough, it's time for the family to concern themselves with self-improvement. While Toulouse goes to practice painting, Berlioz and Marie go to the piano to practice their music. Though there is a brief tiff between Berlioz and Marie when (thanks to Berlioz's piano-playing) Marie gets her tail squished, the fight ends and "Scales and Arpeggios" begins. Berlioz gets a little show-offish and, after Toulouse decides to join in on the playing, Berlioz and he end up in a piano battle that ends in a draw. Gallery 430741 1272469337837 full.jpg|Happy Berlioz Berlioz.jpg|Laughing Berlioz is that a deal.....jpg|"Tattletale!"|link=Berlioz Berlioz is looking at you.jpg|"We were just practicing our biting and clawing."|link=Berlioz maybe it fell on your head Toulouse.jpg|"Maybe you fell on your head, Toulouse."|link=Berlioz Dtu-aristrochip.jpg|Berlioz and Toulouse with Chip 'n' Dale Dtu-tinkaristo.jpg|Berlioz and Toulouse with Tinker Bell L 65421 3cac565e.jpg|3-D Berlioz Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Heroes Category:The Aristocats characters Category:Disney characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Kids Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:French characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Pets Category:Comedy Characters Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Living characters Category:Siblings Category:Animals who live with humans